narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shingetsu: The Ghastly Path
He walked along a narrow path inside a forest near the border of his fire country, which many of their ninja had used to transport various cargo in and out of the village, during the era of Warring States. The trees which made up the forest were quite tall, with them blocking out the sun almost completely, so barely any sunlight reached inside the forest, and dull with colour, a disgusting aroma filled the air, most likely the rotting meat of the carcasses leftover by animals, you could hear the call of the wild, these animals, if you listened closely. Apparently, this dump was the last place anyone had seen that fool, the missing-nin Keshin Uchiha, a shinobi wanted for various crimes against the shinobi world. Keshin was standing in a grotto amongst the trees, his End of the World Eyes shining in the darkness. It is time... He thought as he laid eyes on the boy. Konoha really is desperate. He thought as he smiled under his ornate scarf. His oppressive chakra filled the air, even the animals seemed to sense something was amiss as they all quieted down. His eyes reverted to their normal state, and his blind eye was now visible. Even nature knows my darkness. His eyes bore the pain of one whom life had cheated out of death. "Ugh. This place..." Shino said in disgust as he stared at the cause of the horrid stench. It was a body. A human body. Using his leg to kick the corpse to the side, its headband soon came into view. It was definitely a Konoha-nin. "Damn you, Keshin", clenching his fist, "You will pay for this betrayal." After a few hours of searching, Shino was exhausted, and since the rest of his squad were searching elsewhere for the man. He needed to rest, so Shino looked for a cave to rest in. And find one he did. It smelled a bit funny but it had to do. As he entered the cave, Shino spotted a dark figure standing at the end of cave, it was hard to tell though partly due to the poor lighting. He then proceeded to activate his dōjutsu, with this he could clearly see the cave and all its hidden rooms. "I can't see him from here..." Shino quietly said to himself, with this in mind he began running through the cave at blinding speeds, reaching the man in a matter of seconds. That picture of that missing-scum in the bingo book looks just like him "Are you Keshin Uchiha?" Shino asked, as he got into his fighting stance, "Cause if you are...consider me the last thing you'll ever see. I've been sent by the village, you so graciously betrayed, to eliminate you." This man was registered in the bingo books as an S-rank criminal, Shino had to careful with this one. "Tell me, Keshin. How does it feel to betray the very village you grew up in? Wait. No. Actually how does it feel to betray your very own clan, your own flesh and blood, in pursuit of who knows what." Grinning, "So why'd ya do it? Huh, Keshin? Was it really worth it?" Keshin looked at the boy. A poor excuse for an Uchiha, grinning under his peculiar scarf, his eyes took on new forms. His right, with the pattern of his Kaleidoscope Eye. And his left, took on that of something the boy had never seen. His sclera, as black as the night, and his iris as red as blood. "Betrayed?" Keshin said in a deep tone. "I... Betrayed my village, my clan? Did you ever stop to think that I was betrayed?" His right eye began to ripple. "Boy... You know nothing... Your eyes see nothing... And they never will as long as your allegiance rests in Konoha." His aura intensified, dark chakra coated the entire area. "And if your village really sent you... Just you to defeat me. They are either desperate, or foolish." He motioned with his hand for the boy to attack as his scarf began to blow in the wind. Or was it wind? No... It was the sheer power of his chakra causing his scarf to dance about, and it had the same effect on the trees. "Let us begin!" He roared as two devilish chakra wings formed on his back as he entered his empowered form. He's even more fearsome in person... Keshin has been said to come from a time long forgotten to us, the era of the fourth great war. How he has survived so long is still a mystery, even to his own village, the very place that the man supposedly came from. This transformation of his is quite similar to the one that she was using. So it must be some sort of transformation which involved the use of senjutsu. He then face palmed himself and began shaking his head upon seeing the man's transformation, What is it with people and wings nowadays? Like seriously do you all have the urge fuck with some birds or something?" His fingers opened up, ever so slightly, just enough to let his dōjutsu peek through, trapping the man under a fiery illusion. Upon doing this Shino would go on to unlock not one, not two, but three of the Eight Inner Gates, appearing underneath the man in an attempt to kick him upwards and initiate the Reverse Lotus. Keshin smiled as he completely negated the Genjutsu with his superior eyes. "You have confirmed your status as a fool." He said as he simply blocked the attack by crouching down and forming an "X" with his arms. Despite the boy being empowered by three of the Eight Gates. "Your mastery of Taijutsu is obviously lacking." He then outstretched his arm and initiated his Akujin Tensei. The technique rushed the boy at a blinding speed, at such a close range, it would be nearly impossible to dodge. "Damn it, he blocked..." Shino said, cussing under his breath as he repositioned his body. Using his visual prowess he was able to spot the chakra which was being gathered in the other man's hand. In preparation for the incoming attack Shino proceeded to use the back of his hand to push the hand, in which he had sensed the massive amount of chakra being gathered. Once he had successfully done this Shino leaped back a few metres before forming the necessary hand signs for his clans famed technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. With the man focusing all his attention trying to redirect the technique which he had misfired, a difficult feat especially with the amount of chakra being used for unknown technique. That combined with the short distance between the both of them, Keshin would find it difficult to counter the incoming ball of flames. "You're an absolute fool." Keshin said chuckling as he dispelled the flames with his Violent Whirlwind. "The Uchiha Clan has created some weak shinobi in recent years." His eye flared to life as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I'll have you know that you are not facing a man. I have no conscious as you do, nor mercy. I simply exist to kill" As his right eye cracked, he cast a technique that would completely stop his opponent. "Nakamatsumaki..." He muttered as he made use of his ocular powers. His unworthy opponent would be unable to dodge this, as it completely froze the time of whatever Keshin laid eyes on. Eye contact was not even relevant for such a high caliber Space-Time ninjutsu. Only by fleeing into another dimension would one be able to evade such a technique. "Well you can't really blame me. You have had hundreds of years to train, while I've only had a mere fraction of that, to devote to my training of course." Observing the man, Shino could see the man possessed some type of absorption ability, a fucked up version of Sage Mode and the ability to create some sort of black wind. He had to come at this man as if he was out to kill him. Acknowledging this, Shino's body was immediately engulfed in flames. This combined with the three gates he had unlocked earlier, Shino would be unstoppable. Using the vast amount of speed at his disposable, Shino immediately disappeared from sight as if he was using a form of teleportation. As he rushed towards the opponent at blinding speeds Shino noticed a shift in the man's eyes. At first he didn't think much of it, it wasn't until he appeared a few metres behind Keshin did he realise the man's true intent. He possesses the ability to control the flow of time?! Damn you're just full of surprises aren't you? Well one thing is for sure, I'm sure glad I moved just in the of time or that could've been me. Shino thought as he stared in horror at the man's unbelievable power to control time? This must be the hidden power of his eyes, so this bastard really did kill one of his loved ones. This just makes his defeat all the more sweeter. Forming a fist in both of his hands, Shino would go on to unleash a barrage of flaming fists, powerful enough to wipe out an entire small village. Due to the large blast radius pf this technique, Shino's location would not only become known to the rest of his fellow comrades, who were still out trying to find Keshin, but it would also be quiet difficult to dodge. "Checkmate..." "Wrong." He said as his Second Transgression activated. Shino simply passed through the portal, and exited a second. It was one that was in the exact opposite direction of Keshin. "This fight isn't exciting me..." He said as he turned to walk off. "Despite my Nature, it's no fun to end someone who hasn't been a challenge. You talk as though you're something, but your attacks are reckless. You have no art, no style, just a foolish pair of fists." He calmly made his way away from the explosion behind him, as if nothing had happened. "You wish...", Shino muttered, as he jumped backwards, away from the explosion in front of him, towards Keshin. As he flipped backwards, he would go on to focus all his fire chakra around his leg, and perform a falling axe kick as soon as Keshin was within range. Metres above the man, Shino went on to increase his maximum falling speed by going full throttle, thereby minimising the amount of time it would take to reach Keshin. Just in case this failed, Shino was ready to quickly reposition himself and perform a switch upper kick to launch the man upwards into a vulnerable aerial position, so he could try to once again initiate the Reverse Lotus. The only difference this time around would be that even if the high speed technique failed the man would be badly burned from just being near the blazing warrior. Even if that somehow failed Shino was ready to perform his clan's technique in a flamethrower kind of fashion. This rapid assault of techniques should help me gain the edge on him, this should give him almost no time to think, making him more likely to fail. Though he does have that absorption technique, so my best bet is to hit him with a barrage of high speed taijutsu, and even that's flawed. I just have to buy enough time for my comrades to arrive, all I have to do is to keep him distracted. Keshin's arms were enveloped in a shadowy sort of armor. Simultaneously, a wormhole opened in front of the boy once again. A second one opened up, but Shino did not come out. Instead, Keshin entered it. As he stepped out of the other side, he saw Shino inside of a crater created by his own attack. "Welcome to my kingdom." He said as he looked around at the flying souls. "Your comrades will be unable to find you here, and with your weak eyes you will be unable to escape." He smiled under his scarf. "Your spirit reminds me of that man... Too bad you have not a fraction of his power." Although Keshin was standing in a relaxed position, he was ready to counter everything and anything the boy could throw at him.